


Do Not Alphasplain To My Wife

by Kokorokirei



Series: Alphasplain [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Omega Asami, Omegaverse, Sequel, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: SEQUEL to “Do Not Alphasplain Me”“The three Alphas turned to the source of the voice and their hearts just dropped. Standing in the room, in front of the entryway, stood Korra in all of her glory. She was dressed in nice clothes, a ironed collared blue shirt with tight black jeans, complimented with black boots. Her blue eyes glared at the Alphas. For once in their lives, they felt fear in the presence of another Alpha. An Alpha lion threatening other Alpha lions that wander in their territory.”





	Do Not Alphasplain To My Wife

“I’m just saying, Asami, you could have an Alpha to represent you during meetings.” A tall man said, his long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. He was heavenly handsome, Asami could not deny, but he had the most toxic attitude in the world. Hironori Kwon, a privilege Alpha that forced an Omega to marry him, was sitting in a chair in front of Asami’s desk. He had a smirk on his face, his amber eyes taunting at the Omega. Asami thought that if Hironori wasn’t such a prick, he would be more desirable. Not that she wanted him, not at all. It didn’t help that he was the CEO of Valley Verde, one of Republic City’s most common trade partner. To Asami’s dismay, she did needed his supplies for some of her works. “It’ll boost your image in terms of authority, power, and intelligence. It’s not a bad tactic, if I do say so myself.”

Another man spoke up, almost making Asami roll her eyes. She hated this man more than Hironori. Jeeo Wanja, the son of the CEO of Dialga, one of the biggest metal industries in the world. He was someone that Asami had to do business with as most of her work consist of using his materials. He was creepy looking, there’s no way around it. His sullen eyes added to this image. Asami did not understand why Omegas seem attracted to him, especially since he had a record of being a stalker. His father always covered for him and he never was convicted of his strange behavior. Yet, in his most expensive suit, he looked presentable at the very least. He says, “I agree with Mr. Kwon. We are more than honored to represent you. An Omega, like you, would only damage Future Industries’ image even more.”

“With all due respect, gentlemen, Future Industries has been doing fine under my watch.” Asami says, trying to conceal a growl from her lips.

“Then perhaps a female Alpha?” Another voice called out. Asami tried her best not to snarl. There was a third Alpha in the meeting, a woman of high status and authority. She was Ebony Zui’e, one of Republic City’s top generals and CEO of Alpha Construction. A woman of absolute obedience and respect, her methods have often been on the topic of controversy but many feared her. With long raven hair, sharp eyes, and a muscular frame, even Hironori and Jeeo was nervous around her. Yet their faces lightened up when she spoke.

“Perfect!” Hironori says, nodding his head. “Ebony would be the perfect Alpha cover for you, Miss.Sato.”

“It’s Mrs. Sato.” Asami snarked, trying to tone down her voice.

“She is a woman and an Alpha, I don’t see why you wouldn’t complain.” Jeeo comments, earning a nod from Ebony.

“Surely I can get President Raiko to approve of your demands if I represent you.” Ebony says, her voice was smooth and husky at the same time. The way she looked at Asami made the Omega uneasy. It was like she saw her as a piece of meat, not a human being. “After all, it is easy to say no to an Omega.”

“I would retaliate.” Asami says sternly, looking over at the clock. It was lunch time. “While President Raiko has said no to some of my requests in the past, he and I are perfectly able to cooperate and come up with an alternative plan.”

“Surely he does it because your an Omega, one of the few Omega leaders of this country.” Jeeo says. “It would look bad on his part if he were to shun you from public affairs. He merely cooperates with you to a certain extent.”

“Speaking of Omega leaders, the rest of the Omega leaders have an Alpha cover.” Hironori points out. “It is not like you’ll be the only Omega with a cover.”

Asami, sucking in her anger with quick breaths, says, “I appreciate the concern but I do not need an Alpha cover nor do I need advice on how to present myself. Ever since the scandal that my father was involved in, I was able to rebuild Future Industries and increase the company’s profits by three times the amount that my father performed at. My company has been on the top of the list of leading companies into a new era for three years and I am perfectly able to keep it at that without an Alpha.”

The three Alphas were silent but they had a taunting smirk on their lips. They just looked down at Asami, like she was explaining a bad joke. Ebony spoke up first, saying, “Asami.”

“Mrs. Sato.” Asami corrected.

“Asami.” Ebony continued, ignoring Asami’s correction. There was a smirk, a taunting one. It made Asami’s blood broil. “With all due respect, you, as an Omega, aren’t suited for a position of such power. We are merely trying to help you. That’s all. Right, gentlemen?”

Hironori and Jeeo nodded at the same time. Hironori says, “While you may have been able to keep your heats under control.” The way he said ‘heats’ was with a snarl, like it was something disgusting to him. “There’s a possibility that an Alpha will take advantage of you during your weakest moments. After all, heats are sometimes random and unexpected.”

“Alphas are not responsible for an Omega’s lack of focus and efforts during those heats.” Jeeo added, gaining a nod from the other Alphas. “In fact, Omegas are at fault if an Alpha goes rampage. We can’t help it, it is in our instincts.”

Asami wanted to wring all of their heads, her hands clenched, her lips tight in a deep frown, and she was trying her best not to scream as she says, “I will add that there are laws that protect Omegas and their heats. It is illegal to deny an Omega a job based on sexual oppression and assumptions. Alphas are required to take their suppressions on a monthly basis to avoid giving in to their urges. In fact, the percentage of Omegas being taken advantage of during their heats has drastically gone down since the introduction of Alpha suppressions. It is the privileged and the rich that refuse to do so and thus they complain like spoiled brats.”

The energy turned cold. Insulted. Shocked. Angery. The Alphas glared at Asami but the Omega stood her ground, refusing to budge. Ebony spoke up again, snarling at the Omega. “It is Omegas like you that think you actually have a say in an Alpha dominated world. Your role in life is to just pop out babies and stay at home.”

Before Asami could growl at Ebony, Jeeo joined in with the same level of anger at the Omega. “You need to learn your place, Asami Sato. Just because we worked well with your father does not mean we have to listen to his Omega daughter.”

Hironori growls, “Didn’t you say you are married to a female Alpha? Well that confirms the fact that you’re just an Omega that will come home to obey her Alpha’s demands.”

“Excuse me, I believe we are getting way off topic.” Asami growls, letting out her anger. “This meeting was to discuss about the new Satoplanes and the process of Airports. I would kindly ask we get back on the subject.”

“Oh?” Ebony snarls, flashing her canines. “You think you can change the subject? I think you are forgetting who you are talking to.”

“What would your Alpha wife think?” Hironori hisses. However, before anyone could continue talking, a loud voice boomed across the room.

“She would think that you three oppressive fucks have no right to Alphasplain my wife.” The voiced snarled. The energy of the room changed drastically.

The three Alphas turned to the source of the voice and their hearts just dropped. Standing in the room, in front of the entryway, stood Korra in all of her glory. She was dressed in nice clothes, a ironed collared blue shirt with tight black jeans, complimented with black boots. Her blue eyes glared at the Alphas. For once in their lives, they felt fear in the presence of another Alpha. An Alpha lion threatening other Alpha lions that wander in their territory.

For, they had no idea that Korra was Asami’s wife. Ebony says, with a weak voice, “Avatar, what an honor to see you.”

Hironori and Jeeo just nodded, their words trapped in their throats. It wasn’t too surprising for them to be so shocked. Asami and Korra had a private and quiet wedding, not too long ago. In fact, Korra was just known as the Avatar. She was the leader of Team Avatar, yeah...she is not great with names, and a leading ambassador for equality and peace. Team Avatar was a nonprofit organization, that gained immense support, for their work in stabilizing equality among Omegas and introduced Alpha suppressions to the world. Many people respected Korra and her work, making her one of the most influential Alphas in the world. Since everyone called her the Avatar, it was like a stage name that stuck around, so it was easy to forget that her real name was Korra. Thus it was easy to forget that Asami Sato was married to the Avatar. Or Alphas, like these idiots, were too stupid to realize the connection.

When news came out that Future Industries’ leader was getting married, they used Korra’s name and many did not make the connection. Not that it really mattered now. Korra glared at the Alphas in the room as she made her way to Asami. The Omega was more than happy to see her wife. She got up to kiss her wife. In the presence of the other Alphas, Asami made sure to put on a show. She wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck, moaning into the kiss, loudly. Korra responded with just as much vigor. She wrapped her arms around Asami’s waste, even slipping a tongue in. The Alphas could only watch as Asami practically made out with her wife.

When they broke the kiss, Korra says, “Excuse me for barging in but it is lunch break and I thought I would give my wife her lunch.” The Alphas made a note that Korra didn’t even bring any lunch for Asami but they knew that Korra meant she was going to get busy with Asami. They silently nodded, fear in their eyes. Korra raised an eyebrow at them. She growls, “That means you guys can go.”

They did not waste a second. They almost ran out of the room, lowering their heads. Asami called out, “Please have your reports on the estimations of the Satoplanes and Airports when we return.”

The Alphas all raised a hand to acknowledge Asami as they closed the door, leaving Asami and Korra alone. Once they were gone, Korra lets out a scoff. “You should’ve let me show them a thing or two. They piss me off so much.”

Asami smiles, nudging against her wife’s shoulder. “Why don’t you show me how pissed off you are?”

Korra chuckled nervously as Asami’s hands were already rubbing her semi-harden cock. Her fingers trace along the tip, circling where the slit would be. “Surely you must be more pissed than me.”

“Oh?” Asami whispered with a wink. “Would you like me to show you?”

“Gladly.” Korra responded, cupping Asami’s face to kiss her. Asami’s hands cupped Korra’s cock, bucking her hips towards the Alpha. The Alpha groans as Asami gets bit more forceful in the kiss, moaning and whimpering at the same time. “Fuck, Asami. I want you to ride me.”

Asami smiles into the kiss as she says, “Your wish is my command.”

With both hands, she lightly pushed Korra on the chair before setting herself on Korra’s lap. Korra was already unbuckling her pants, letting her cock spring out. Asami moans at the sight, she licks her lips as she watches a bit of Korra’s essence leak out. Asami bundles her skirt up to her waist, revealing a garter belt and a black thong.

“Beautiful.” Korra groans as she eyes Asami’s arousal on her inner thighs. Asami leans forward into Korra’s ear.

“They’re crotchless.” She says, kissing Korra’s cheek. Korra smirks as her hands went around Asami’s waist to grab a handful of her rear. Asami moans, biting her lower lips, arching her back so Korra can have more of her. She hisses as Korra digs her fingers into the fleshy mounds, giving it a small slap. Asami laughs, enjoying the ministrations. She looks deep into Korra’s blue eyes with her green orbs. They really didn’t have all the time in the world. She growls, “Are you ready?”

“More than ready.” Korra responds. Asami starts to lower herself on Korra’s lap, letting the raging cock enter her. Korra’s hands help steady Asami as she lets the cock slip all the way inside of her.

“Yes, Korra. Fill me.” Asami says, a bit too loudly. However, she seems to have a hunch about something and Korra was too engaged in the heat of Asami’s tight walls closing in on her cock to notice. Asami didn’t waste time to lift her hips until the tip was all that was left inside of her before slamming back down.

“Yes, that’s it baby. Ride me like that.” Korra growls, helping Asami fuck herself by gripping the Omega’s rear, digging into the cheeks, and pushing her down with a bit of force. Korra’s hip bucked upward to meet Asami’s sex, making the Omega squeal. She bit her lower lip as she tried to keep up with Korra’s pace.

Her legs felt like it was going to give out, but Korra slowly took over. Korra was practically having to lift Asami and help her ride the cock, but it didn’t bother Korra. She loves the way Asami accepted her so easily, enjoying the way her walls clenched tightly on her cock. Soon, Korra was slamming into Asami, making the Omega’s eyes roll upwards. Asami’s hands dug into Korra’s collared shirt, ruining the sleek smooth sheets.

Korra dug her face into Asami’s chest, her teeth gently exploring her breast through her blouse. Asami, in a haze of lust, somehow was able to unbutton her blouse enough so Korra can feel her heated skin. Korra watch Asami’s breasts bounce, almost slipping out of the red bra. The Alpha’s teeth was able to capture a pink nipple into her mouth and she began to furiously suck on it. Her teeth nibble onto the nipple, almost biting it harshly. This sent Asami over the edge as her nipples were her most sensitive part of her. Her head leaned back as her body gave in.

Asami’s walls tighten around Korra, sucking her in. The tightness was unbearable that it made Korra cum as well, spurting her essence inside of Asami’s walls. Her cock twitch and poured its essence into Asami, filling her up.The Omega groan as she felt Korra claim her, smiling as her body felt like it was one with Korra’s. She held onto Korra for her life, moaning as dripplets of Korra’s seed oozes out of her sex. Korra lets out a few lazy thrusts before settling into the chair, breathing heavily.

They sat there, taking a chance to rest before Asami had to continue her boring meeting. With a whimper, Asami’s hand went down to their joined sex and pried Korra’s cock out of her. It popped out, limp as a feather. She gasp as the fullness disappeared, replaced by a burning emptiness. Korra groaned, already missing the tightness.

Asami got off of Korra and fixed her skirt. Korra’s seed was dripping down her legs so Asami quickly grabbed tissues to wipe it off to the best of her abilities. She knew she smelled of sex but she wanted that. She smirked as she thought of what the Alphas will think of her now.

Korra, also grabbing tissues, wiped her cock clean before pulling up her pants. Her touch almost ignited the arousal in her sensitive cock but she willed it down so it wouldn’t get hard. She laughed as she saw that her pants got dirtied, stained with their cum. She pointed to it and said, “I have to go home like this?”

Asami laughed, eyeing Korra’s groin. “You said you wanted me to ride you, baby”

“Okay, fair enough.” Korra says with a smile, getting up. Her legs felt wobbly but she was able to keep her balance. Asami grabbed some papers off of her desk and gave them to Korra.

“I need to take them home anyways so use that to cover the spots since you are going straight home.” Asami says, raising an eyebrow at Korra. She was giving Korra one last flirt.

“Easier said than done.” Korra says. She leans over to kiss Asami on the lips. “Want anything special for dinner?”

“You.” Asami says, making Korra laugh.

“I’ll make your favorite salad.” Korra says, straightening her shirt. She gave another kiss to Asami before heading out. When Korra opened the door, she saw the Alphas waiting outside, looking somewhat suspicious.

Ebony, with a weaker voice, says, “Have a good day, Avatar.”

Korra stops and glares at them. It made the Alphas shudder under her. She smirks and says, “Actually, it’s Mrs. Sato to you.”

She leaves with triumph, a skip in her step. The Alphas wander their way into Asami’s office again, much quieter and nervous. Asami just smiles, crossing her arms to taunt them. They took their spots, not really looking at her. Ebony and Jeeo had their papers arranged on top of their groins, making Asami smirk at that. Hironori, being a mated Alpha, just had a blush on his face.

There was an awkward silence but Asami relished in it. The Omega says, “Now, I guess I should’ve mentioned this earlier but my wife is the Avatar and, yes, she takes my last name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you guys really enjoyed the first one so how could I not write the sequel to it? 
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can contact me on my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes)


End file.
